A Vampire's Dream
by lovely music
Summary: It all happens different but it all is the same. When Isabella Swan and friends move to Forks she's different, and has a few secret's.can Edward figure them out? hope you R&R first twilight story. Co written by Emo Gothic.
1. Schizophrenia

Hey awesome readers. This is a rewritten version. Stupid computer shut down while I was typing the original.. So here we go. This is co written by emo Gothic!! Now to smexy Edward with the disclaimer!

Edward: these two lovely ladies don't own twilight, but they wish they did.

* * *

*STORY*

_Leaves flying through the air, tree's swaying as if waving a welcome. The wind blowing and howling a song of death and love. The forest alive and dancing a dance of sweet, sweet welcome the leaves swirl in a circle around the small cottage as you hear a shrill scream of terror. Shortly after the door swings open with a load screeching sound. In the door stood a beautiful woman. Short, yet taller than the average petite woman, her long brown almost black hair falling in ringlets down her back; ending at her knee; Her black knee length dress with red stains on it flowing in the wind. The bangs of her hair covering her face but as a hard wind blew her hair flew up to show a angelic face; a button nose, plump lips, big round purple eyes, high cheekbones, and well crafted eyebrows. Suddenly all movement stopped and the maiden opened her mouth and-_

ONE! TWO! We're coming for you. THREE! FOUR! Lock your door.  
FIVE! SIX! Suck on my dick. BROKENCYDE WILL NEVER DIE! (x2)

Now I can feel the needle break, up inside of my veins.  
They try to tell me I'm insane, but they made me that way.  
So come and take me away, from this monster that you've made of me.  
I feel like dying, erasing all of these memories…

I'm trapped inside this cage tonight! You torture my brain  
with blades and knifes! I need you to try to save my life!  
BEFORE I GO INSANE! (x2)

ONE! TWO! We're coming for you. THREE! FOUR! Lock your door.  
FIVE! SIX! Suck on my dick. BROKENCYDE WILL NEVER DIE! (x2)

In 7 days my schizophrenia breaks my brain cavity waves,  
distorted, decayed! These faces of insane originated this pain,  
and invented these demented ways to break me! Intoxicated,  
I'm faded inside my dreams. Motivated on defeating these haters  
in everything. It's the only thing that keeps me alive.  
It keeps me away from all of your mother fucking lies!!!

I'm trapped inside this cage tonight! You torture  
my brain with blades and knifes! I need you to try to save my life!  
BEFORE I GO INSANE! (x2)

ONE! TWO! We're coming for you. THREE! FOUR! Lock your door.  
FIVE! SIX! Suck on my dick. BROKENCYDE WILL NEVER DIE! (x2)

I feel my nails rip my flesh; I feel I've gone insane..  
I never wanted to hurt you, but you made me this way.  
So now I know I'm crazy, I feel there's no more pain.  
These voices call out to me, they're screaming out my name.

ONE! TWO! We're coming for you. THREE! FOUR! Lock your door.  
FIVE! SIX! Suck on my dick. BROKENCYDE WILL NEVER DIE! (x4)

A head of black and red tousled hair popped out from under a black pillow on a round black and red bed. The person giggled and ran into a door that had_ Sabrina's bathroom _on it. She ran in and took a shower washing her hair with vanilla shampoo and conditioner. She quickly got out and rapped a black fuzzy towel around herself and exited out of the door and straight into a door that said _Sabrina's closet_. She exited shortly after wearing a red and black checkered dress, black heels, and a red head band.

She walked out of her room and into a room with_ Rachel's room_ on the door. She walked in and saw a brown haired female standing there in a black short dress, black heels, and a black choker. They both high-fived and walked out of the black and light blue room towards a purple door with_ Kitsune/kit/Alex's room _spray-painted in black on it. Right when they were about to knock it opened to show a, silver, purple, electric blue, and green haired living goddess. Her eyes icy blue, surrounded by thick black eyeliner, mascara, and purple eye shadow. Her hair natural colored silver with electric blue bangs covering her right eye; green and purple streaks all over her head. Her hair masterfully teased with a death note beanie on top of her head. Her black shirt with paramore written all over it in green and black spray-paint. Purple with black spray paint skinny jeans adorned her legs.

She sighed and said," y'all have problems you know that. We're visiting the volturi for a week and your making a big deal and wearing dresses. What is wrong with you?" The black and red haired female replied," Because there our brothers and we love them, sides me and Rachel wanna look pretty for 'em right Rachel?" The other one giggled and said," yah Kitsune Sabrina's right. They are our brothers' but right now we gotta wake up Bella, Kay?" They nodded and walked towards a gray door with _Bella's room_ spray-painted in big blue letters on the door.

Kitsune quickly opened the door and pounced on the person behind it. The person laughed and said,"Kitsune I know you love me and all, but damn scare me to death. Have you woken up Shannon yet?" Kitsune got off her and said," No we haven't got her up yet sorry!" She ran out the room to a room with _Shannon's room_ written in neat script on the door. She threw the door open and there stood a tall girl with warm blue eyes and luscious brown hair, wearing a black and Grey dress with black leggings and wedge heels. She smiled and said." Hello Alex ready to go?" Kitsune sighed and said," When will you call me Kitsune? You're like the awsomest if you would!"

Shannon, the other female, giggled and said," I'd rather call people by the names their mother gives them. Like when people call Isabella Bella, it's weird because my mum taught me to do are we on the same page?" Kitsune nodded and said," Kay, but it's time to leave to see _them_." Shannon giggled and walked around her. Kitsune sighed and stopped by a mirror and put in her nose stud, lip ring. Three eyebrow rings, and her belly button ring. She noticed that Sabrina had put in a nose ring, lip ring, tongue ring, and her eyebrow ring.

They both high fived and walked towards the front door. Kitsune grabbed a purple and black bag and a red and black bag. she laughed and said;" looks' like Bella's almost forgot her purse." Sabrina sighed and garbed a orange and silver bag and quickly walked to a silver convertible and sat in it. Kitsune walked to a black and electric blue motorcycle and sat on it. They both looked at each other and said," It's on!" They revved the engines and sped towards the airport of Phoenix, Arizona. Once they got there they met up with Bella and hugged her while saying," where gonna miss you so much and the others are sorry there haven to pack our bags' so bye-" The speakers came on and said." Now loading the plane to........

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUN! Lol well it's a cliffy! oh and review please! and I thank you Sabree-Bree lol your awesome as ever. now sneak of the peek!

_The roar of the engines on the plane started off slowly and got lowder and Bella said," Time for the new life Ive always wanted_."

_And she fell asleep_


	2. Over My Head

**Hey! This is the second chapter. This one is a major surprise for my pal emo Gothic! So here it is but first lets go to smexy Jasper for the disclaimer!**

***Jasper walks out from my magical door*Jasper:Kit does not own twilight or any of it's characters.**

**

* * *

**

_"Now loading the plane to _Fork's Washington! Please enter through gate four." Bella sighed and hugged Kitsune and Sabrina one more time and walked towards the required walked through the door right before it closed. She quickly walked to the steps of the plane and waited in line. Once in the plane she sat down and buckled up. The pilot told them to get ready for lift of and they were out of there. The hum of the engine soon brought a blanket of sleep over Bella and she whispered," Time for the new life Ive always wanted." and fell asleep.

***Back with Kitsune and Sabrina***

Kitsune sighed and walked towards the doors, But soon was tackled to the rolled over just to face Sabrina. Sabrina giggled and hugged her. Kitsune sat up, Sabrina in her lap, and started shacking. Her giggling turned into soft hiccups. She started crying into Kitsune's shirt. Kitsune quickly stood up,Holding on to Sabrina and quickly walked to the door. Once outside she sat on a bench, Sabrina still hugging her, and pulled out her purple samsung Cleo. She dialed a number and put the phone to her ear. It rang a few time's and the voice of Rachel said," Okay were on our way." Kitsune closed her phone and scooted Sabrina to wear her head was on her lap. Sabrina hugged her waist and started to calm down little by little.

**(warning girlxgirl stuff next)**

Kisune sat Sabrina up posed her to look at her. She whispered," Now Sabrina please stop crying. It pains' me to see you like this. Your my best freind and i love you dearly. Tell me what's wrong Hun?" Sabrina sniffled and said," I love you to Darlin but I feel like we won't see our Bella again. I don't wanna leave her. Why does she have to go alone? Why couldn't we go with her. It's just unfair. She may be in danger somehow. What if i don't see her? I can't not worry about this kind of stuff." Kitsune sighed and slowly lifted her head to look at her.

Kitsune leaned forward and kissed her deeply and passionately. Sabrina slowly kissed back and once they were boh out of air they pulled apart. Kitsune placed a soft kiss on her forehead and said," Never worry about Isabella Marie Swan okay? She is always safe. Do you worry when im on single person missions?" Sabrina nodded. Kitsune sighed and said," Theres no need. I'm stronger then Bella by a tiny bit. There's not a single chance of me getting hurt. My heart may be dormant but I can feel the love that radiates off you towards Bella and I the most. I can feel when you send us your energy. I know you protect us with all your might, but please please give Bella most of your energy Sabrina. She will need more of it than I. Okay?"

Sabrina nodded and stood up just as Shannon and Rachel walked up. She hugged them both and Kitsune stood up and hugged them too, but also pinched Rachel's ass. Rachel giggled and kissed her cheek. Shannon coughed and said," Well ladies looks like were going to be having major fun on this trip so lets go!" Kitsune laughed and pulled Sabrina to wear she was hugging her waist. Sabrina asked," What in the sam hell are you doing?" In a very low tone. Kitsune giggled and whispered," Showing you off." While nibbling on her ear. Sabrina moaned lightly and said," Okay I'm fine with that hun," Shannon suddenly stopped and Rachel bumped into her. Kitsune looked up and said, "what the hell Shannon? Why'd you stop?" Shannon pointed to the gate they were supposed to enter in.

Both Kitsune and Sabrina looked there at the same time and both gasped. Kitsune whispered," Holy hell of a hobo's foot bitten by a pixie stick mushroom thing! They are smokin hot!" Sabrina reached up and smacked her in the back of the head. Kitsune yelped loudly and fell to the ground. Shannon helped Rachel up and her, Sabrina, and Rachel walked away. Kitsune rubbed her head and sat there. Suddenly a deep soprano voice said," Excuse me, would you like some help up?" Kitsune looked up and saw a tall male with chin length black hair that covered his right brownish black eye and is spiked out in the back. He wore a black brokencyde shirt and black skinnys. Black and green DC's on his feet. He had his hand out for her. She nodded and took his hand and he pulled her up.

she quietly said," Thank you, I'd stay and talk but I'm needed on my plane." Her voice barely above a whisper. The male quickly asked,"Which plane are you on?" Kitsune replied,"Flight two-oh-eight to Volterra, Italy." The male said,"I'm on hat one too. Come with me." He grabbed her hand and ran to the door. They got in it just as it was closing. Kitsune ran up the steps of the plane and took a seat in the seats closest to door with Shannon, Rachel, And Sabrina on the inside.

the plane lifted off and midway through the flight the plane started to shake violently. The girls' quickly walked to the captain and he said,"We are out of gas!!!" Kitsune groaned and quickly threw her hands up and a her voice rang out,

"I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your ...

And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves

And everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows  
She's on your mind  
Everyone knows I'm in over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm over my...

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind."

The room became very quiet and the plane landed. The captain said," Oh so your some of the specials visiting. I thought you were human." Shannon smiled and said,"Oh it's perfectly okay sir. Now we must leave goodbye." They quickly walked off the plane and saw.......

* * *

**Another cliffy. please R&R I worked hard on this and im hoping Bree-bree liked this one lol I made it especialy for her! Ihave one simple request. I need a charecter really badly. So put a reveiw in this order and Ill try to get it in.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Hair color and style:**

**Favorite colors:**

**Style( The type of clothes they wear):**

**That's all I Need. I'll come up with OC other's for you and you can decide if you end with someone or not kay? That's all so thanks for readin  
**


End file.
